Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is often being transmitted by intravenous drug users in the Hispanic community. This research is designed to (a) identify beliefs, attitudes and expectancies regarding transmission and prevention of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) that are specific to the Hispanic community and to families of Hispanic intravenous (IV) drug users, and (b) develop and test a multicomponent program for AIDS prevention in the Hispanic community and among families to Hispanic IV drug users. Study I will be a subjective culture study of the target groups' beliefs, attitudes, norms and associations related to AIDS prevention. This study will require 200 open- ended interviews to develop concepts followed by a closed-ended questionnaire applied to a convenient sample of 450 San Francisco Bay area Hispanics and White non-Hispanics from the target groups. Analysis of Study I will identify differences between the ethnic groups, genders and acculturation groups on attitudes toward AIDS prevention. Study II will involve the development, pretesting and evaluation of interventions designed to change beliefs and intentions about AIDS prevention and outreach to high risk individuals specifically targeted to the Hispanic community and to family members of Hispanic IV drug users. Interventions will include a group session with slide show, audio vignettes and printed materials. After pretesting, each intervention will be tested by randomly assigning 200 members of each target group to either an experimental or standard treatment group and measuring changes in beliefs and intentions regarding AIDS prevention. These interventions should prove useful in slowing the spread of HIV in the Hispanic community.